Story - Villaincraft: Chapter 2
This is chapter two of the Villaincraft short story. If you haven't read chapter one, then I don't know what the hell you're doing here. If you wanna read this, go read that first here. I'm not sure how many chapters of this I'll make, but after chapter one I was pressured by a certain admin into writing more, so I did. As such, you're getting two chapters as the bare minimum since by the time I'm posting this it's all I have. Disclaimer: This chapter ALSO contains swearing, slightly suggestive themes and a bit of violence, but fortunately no references that I'm aware of. * * * * * * A few days later, after intense planning, researching and some daydreaming about his ex, Willcraft found himself within the military research facility where he hoped to find what he needed to begin his evil scheme. He had managed to slip past every security measure through a variety of tricks and gadgets, and was sneaking through the corridors of the facility under the protection of a prototype of the cloaking device he sought to apply to his drones. As long as he had it activated he could not be seen by any guard, security camera or other entity capable of seeing. Unfortunately though, any entity capable of hearing would most likely hear the loud mechanical footsteps behind him. "For the love of all that is evil, would you PLEASE be quiet?" he whispered to his sidekick as sternly as he could without actually being loud. "It's your fault for not adding a sound-removing feature to this thingamajigg," Lawrence replied, waving around the cloaking device in his hand. "Or to my feet. It's not like you designed my entire suit or anything... And if I'm so noisy, why'd you even bring me along?!" "I needed some equipment I couldn't bring on my person, and you have that very equipment in your suit already, so I had to bring you with me as kind of a walking backpack." "Why not bring an actual backpack?" "Not big enough." "Mehe, that's what she said!" "Shut up." "Make me." "I mean it, I hear someone coming, so I order you to shut your stupid face." Due to Willcraft's first law of robotics, this did indeed make Lawrence shut up, and as a bonus, become completely immobile, silencing all the mechanical noises he made while moving. The two stayed still as an armed guard walked past, unknowing that he had just brushed by a supervillain and his hulking sidekick who had been forced to freeze in a rather comical pose. When his footsteps were no longer heard, they kept walking. "So where's the stuff? And how exactly are we gonna get it outta here?" "I've acquired some maps of this place, so I know we're very close. As for how we'll take it with us... That's the main reason I brought you. We are going to smuggle it out in one of the trucks that move between this place and the city to bring supplies and stuff. And for that we need stealth, cunning and muscle. I'm the stealth and the cunning, and you can figure out your role." "The looks? The charisma? The almost supernatural sex appeal?" "Your attempt at humour just got you degraded from muscle to dumb brute." "Fuck you and some of the stuff you like. Oh, and one more thing... Why do you still have that dumb cart?" Willcraft was pushing a cart in front of him that he had found while skulking around in the facility, the type one would stock various supplies on, like food or medicine. Or, just maybe, dangerous substances stolen from the military. "To be able to carry more stuff, obviously. Now be quiet, we're here." Willcraft came to a halt as they reached the thick metal door that separated them from the goods they came for. He stepped out of the way, parking the cart and gesturing for Lawrence to step forward. He obliged and switched out his hand for a hacking tool to deal with the door's electronic lock, and soon the door slowly swung open. Willcraft slipped inside, somewhat closely followed by his clumsy mech-sidekick who closed the door behind them upon being ordered to do so by his boss. Willcraft's eyes glided across with the labeled boxes that were neatly stacked on the shelves of the room. The content of them would soon be used for his drone army, a thought that tickled him with excitement. But he kept his cool. Rejoicing came once you were at home with your price. Right now it was all about focus. He walked around the room with quick steps, counting the boxes with materials he wanted and the ones he lacked interest in, and then doing the math in his head to conclude how many times they would have to walk back and forth from a truck before they were finished. And just has he arrived at a conclusion, which took only a brief moment for his far above average brain, he heard an electronic noise coming from the door. Swiftly turning around, he looked towards the door and ordered Lawrence to open it, who made a futile attempt to do so. "Did someone just lock it from the outside?!" he asked. "Obviously," Willcraft replied. "And of course there's no lock on this side... Which means we're trapped in here now." Suspecting what would come next, he held up three fingers. For each second he lowered one, and the very moment he reached zero, a red light lit up in the room and an alarm began blaring. He sighed. "I've had such shitty luck this week..." he muttered. "Alright, time for plan B." "There was a plan B?" Lawrence asked. "Of course there's a plan B. And a plan C, and a plan D, and a plan E. But we'll get to those if we have to. For now, blast that fucking wall." "So we're throwing stealth out the window now?" "And puking in its dumb face." "Awesome." Lawrence switched out his hand again, this time to his laser cannon, and aimed it at the door. After charging up a blast of maximum power, the room lit up with a bright, green light as the strong door was blown away. "Good, now grab as many of the boxes we want as you can," Willcraft said and pointed Lawrence to the boxes of interest while lifting some of his own, quickly walking outside to load them on the cart that was still where he had left it. "If she didn't move it, she must not be trying to sabotage our heist..." he mumbled to himself, but not having time to waste and quickly getting ready to move. Lawrence stocked himself with boxes, securing some of them to his mech suit with some straps that were included in his suit for these very situations, and holding the rest in his large arms. Willcraft was disappointed to see that they still only had barely half of what was to steal, but he could hopefully return later. "Let's move!" he shouted, and then they ran. Soldiers were showing up around corners, but they were quickly gunned down by Lawrence who still had his laser cannon ready. He had to carry one less box to be able to aim, but considering that Willcraft had no effective ranged weapon on him, it was a sacrifice they had to make. Thanks to Willcraft memorizing the map and taking the time to make sure they would have quick and safe access to an escape route, they quickly reached an unlocked exit and burst through it. More soldiers were already waiting outside the facility, and these too were rather quickly rendered harmless by Lawrence. They did have time to fire a few bullets, but they all hit Lawrence's bulletproof mech suit since Willcraft was hiding behind his sidekick with the cart. "By the way, this is another big reason I brought you," he said from the relative safety behind the large frame of the killer machine he called his subordinate. Once the soldiers were disposed of and no more were showing up, they made a run for it and soon reached the metal fence that separated the facility from the parking lot where the trucks were waiting. A quick blast from Lawrence's cannon would hopefully be sufficient to get past the fence. However, they didn't quite get to that step before a figure gracefully leaped into the two villains' field of vision, standing between them and the fence. Lawrence took aim, but just before firing he was stopped by his boss yelling "DON'T YOU FUCKING SHOOT!" For the figure blocking their way was the black-clad, masked vigilante known to the public as "The Hangman", but known to Willcraft as his ex-girlfriend, Luna. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, with Lawrence standing awkwardly wanting to blast her to smithereens but rendered unable to do so by his boss's command. "Hi, baby," Willcraft said in a mix of suave and creepy, breaking the silence. "Did your suit get tighter? I swear it's clinging to that chiseled bod of yours more than last time." When the only response he got was a dismissive eyeroll, a literal one from Luna and a figurative one from Lawrence, he continued. "You know, I was almost counting on not having to deal with you here. I mean, a military facility outside the city? What business could you have here? I'd like to pretend you're stalking me, but you couldn't have known I would be here, so it makes more sense to assume you're here for the same reason I am. After all, you let us get this far with our heist even though you could easily have fucked us over before we even stepped outside this place, at least tried to that is. You were hoping we would make it, just so you could take the goods from us at the last moment and frame us. We do all the work, we get all the blame, you get all the profit. How close to the answer am I, hot stuff?" Luna shrugged. "Pretty on point. So just roll the cart over here and have your grunt throw his boxes to me." "With pleasure..." Lawrence grunted. "Girls generally catch stuff with their face, right?" Willcraft held up his hand in a calming gesture. "Lawrence, just deal with any soldiers who show up and I'll deal with sugartits over here." "What deal is there to make?" Luna asked. "You don't want to kill me, we both know that. So what option do you have in this?" "Well, I could, you know, not kill you but not spare you either. Give you a little beating so you can't ruin my plan. I'm not above that." "You're not above a many things, judging from recent news reports." "Didn't I always tell you that the media is full of corrupt liars? But yeah, I've totally done a lot of fucked up shit," Willcraft said with a chuckle. "So let's do this now... Think of it as the follow-up to that time we tried BDSM." "Only then you were the bottom." "Which means it's only fair that it's your turn now." "Oh, won't you two just fight each other already?!" Lawrence exclaimed while shooting some approaching soldiers. "Enough with the fucking one-liners!" Willcraft sighed and raised one arm, launching a harpoon-like contraption from his sleeve. Luna narrowly dodged it, and while ignoring the suspicion that it was only narrowly because she was showing off, Willcraft let the contraption swiftly reel back into his sleeve. "Do you like my new toy?" he asked while Luna whipped out her weapon of choice: A smooth rope. No bloodshed, not even any marks for the most part, just suffocation. Or broken necks, if necessary. While "The Hangman" was just a nickname, it wasn't entirely far off. "I made it thinking of you," Willcraft continued. "A swift cord with a pointy end for piercing into people and quickly reeling them in. It even has a powerful electric shock if I want to make sure the target is properly pacified." "Unprofessional," Luna muttered while swinging her rope around a little. "The piercing aspect would cause bleeding and be potentionally lethal. Very suboptimal qualities for a weapon meant to capture live targets, especially if you want to do so without leaving evidence." Then she threw a smoke bomb at the ground, and a very potent one at that, quickly filling a large area around the both of them with smoke. Willcraft suspected that it had some nasty effects on people who weren't wearing a mask (or didn't have any organs to speak of, like in Lawrence's case), but fortunately for him, he was. The smoke still impaired his vision though, but he had a workaround for that. Within his gas mask he had a pair of googles which he could toggle between normal eyesight, X-ray and heat vision, as well as a few other useful things his normal eyes could not do. He switched them to heat vision, and in the corner of his eye he briefly saw the readings of a humanoid. Turning his head, he saw the glowing silhouette of Luna who was trying to get behind him by sprinting in a circle while also moving in a hard-to-predict fashion. Ignoring the excitement of kinda-sorta seeing her naked, Willcraft raised his arm and fired the harpoon again, somewhat in front of her. She fell to her knees and leaned backwards like a limbo dancer, the harpoon missing her once more. However Willcraft took advantage of the time she needed to get back up on her feet to rush to her, swinging his left fist at her while he waited for the harpoon to return to the sleeve of the right one. Luna rolled out of the way, quickly standing up and looking like she was going to engage him in direct combat, realizing the futility of her stealth tactics. This part would probably be tricky. Willcraft's heat vision allowed him to see Luna, but not her rope or whatever other tricks she might have on her, and the smoke was lingering. He also had no weapons but his harpoon and his fists, again travelling lightweight on this heist since he had Lawrence. But Lawrence was busy and had no ranged non-lethal weapons, so he had to manage with what he had. Luna moved as if swinging her rope, and Willcraft managed to dodge and block it for a while by making good guesses of where it was, but any attempt to actually grab it and rip it out of the grip of his opponent failed. He also noted that she was sometimes feinting. He was doing better than previous times. He learned her moves more and more each time they fought each other, but she did too. And she was also more flexible than him, both in terms of strategy and physique. He was strong, stable, and generally stationary. She was far more easily toppled, but was faster to get back up on her feet and frustratingly good at avoiding topple attempts. Meanwhile, he usually had to tank these attempts, which generally worked, but not so much when having to worry about having a rope coiled around his feet, or hands, or throat. The smoke was finally beginning to vanish, and soon Willcraft was comfortable switching off the heat vision, but ready to turn it back on in case Luna threw another smoke bomb. Now at least he could see her rope and make more informed attempts to grab it, but still with little success. Eventually his patience ran out and he rushed her, slamming his elbow into her stomach. She flew backwards, landed on her hands, launched herself upwards with them and was then once more standing on her feet. "You've gotten a lot more nimble since we were dating," Willcraft said. "I bet you're able to pull off a lot more positions now." Luna snorted and flicked out her rope, successfully coiling it around Willcraft's right forearm, and with a strong tug she pulled him forward. But only slightly, as her muscle wasn't much compared to his, and that combined with his sheer weight made her attempt to make him fall to the ground fail. Instead, Willcraft grabbed the rope and gave it a tug of his own, and she released it just before she would have been pulled towards him. But now she was instead disarmed, and Willcraft chuckled as he removed the rope from his forearm. "Now what, m'lovely?" he asked. Luna briefly looked around for an answer, and when none were to be found, she walked towards him with a defeated expression. Willcraft remained cautious, knowing there was no chance in hell she was actually surrendering. Luna stopped right in front of him, pulling down the cowl that covered her mouth, and pulling him into an embrace while making out with the mouth filter of his mask. Willcraft's guard was then very swiftly lowered while he let out a feeble shuddering noise. Luna proceeded to stab a syringe into Willcraft's arm and injecting its contents, then quickly backing away and pulling her cowl back up. "Always with the fucking syringes..." Willcraft mumbled and attempted to throw one last punch at her, which really only made his fall to the ground more comical as he became unconscious. Luna looked towards the commotion where Lawrence had last been seen fighting the soldiers, but noticing that he was now gone, and not noticing fast enough when Lawrence showed up next to her, jamming a taser into her side and making her just as unconscious as Willcraft. Lawrence switched out his taser hand to his normal hand, and considered his options. He would have to save Willcraft, the laws his suit was programmed with forced him to, but the rest was up to him. He could leave the boxes behind to piss off his boss, but on the other hand he also wanted them. After all, even though he didn't like it, Willcraft's career was his career in a sense. But then what about Luna? Willcraft would definitely be happy if he woke up finding her to be his captive. Maybe he would reward him? But knowing him, probably not. And if he had the option to bring her and didn't, he would certainly be rewarded with getting to see his boss's reaction to it. So, Lawrence's logical conclusion was: Bring Willcraft, bring stuff, leave Luna, laugh at Willcraft later about leaving Luna. He blasted a hole in the metal fence, threw Willcraft over his shoulder and steered the cart with his other hand, quickly leaving the facility in a truck just as military helicopters were arriving at the scene. * * * Willcraft woke up on the floor in his lab and looked around in disorientation, but quickly grasped the situation. He saw Lawrence sitting in his armchair zapping through the channels with a mix of disinterest and frustration. "What happened while I was knocked out?" Willcraft asked while getting up on his feet. "I'll answer that when you tell me where the porn channels are on this piece of trash," Lawrence replied. "There are none. If you want porn, we got the internet." "I don't have a computer though. So maybe you can get me one of those as a reward for getting you and the stuff back home." "So you finished up the heist? Without any issues?" "Yyyup. That is how fucking invaluable of a sidekick I am. I practically did all the work on this mission. So I think I've earned a computer." Willcraft put a hand to his chin. "Hm... Deal. If you show me where you put Luna." "Qué?" "You DID capture Luna as well, didn't you?" "...I kinda left her behind to piss you off." Willcraft gave him a hard slap at the back of his glass dome. "Dumbass!" "I would say it was worth it now, but now I just really want a computer..." "You should have thought of that before you let that sexy thing slip through my fingers!" "...You set me up for that one, didn't you? You were expecting me not to have brought her and only teased me with that computer." "Yes. But for the record, I WOULD have gotten you one if you really had captured her. And that offer still stands, so keep that in mind next time you pass up a chance like that." With that, he turned dramatically to make his trenchcoat flow a little, walking towards the boxes that Lawrence had brought home, opening one of them and gazing upon the beauty of the illegal materials within. "And now... It's time to build some drones." "Are you literally gonna build hundreds of those by hand?" Lawrence asked. "Of course not, idiot. I'm going to build a prototype, and when I'm satisfied with it, I'm going to build a working drone for the specific purpose of replicating and mass-producing that prototype." Willcraft's ears perked up when he heard that Lawrence was currently watching the news and they were mentioning something that interested him. He quickly walked back to the TV just as Lawrence was about to change the channel again, and ordered him not to. Then he listened to what the reporter had to say. "...Many soldiers are dead, and eyewitnesses at the facility testify that the culprit was Willcraft, accompanied by his robot associate." "Sidekick," Willcraft corrected them. "Not associate." "More like 'the guy who saved your ass back there'," Lawrence said. "But not the well-shaped ass of my beloved, so shut up." Willcraft watched the rest of the news report, and when it concluded there still had been no mention of Luna. "Hm," Willcraft mumbled. "She must have gotten away from the scene, then." "Either that or they just don't wanna go public with her capture." "I highly doubt that. But I guess we'll find out when 'The Hangman' claims her next victim." Willcraft then leaned closer to the TV screen. "Wait..." At first Lawrence thought something on the screen had caught his interest, but when his attention persisted even as the contents of the screen shifted with a few cuts, he began to suspect that it wasn't the screen itself that Willcraft was studying, but his reflection. Willcraft then stood up and turned to Lawrence. "...You drew dicks on my mask." "Yyyup." Category:Willcraft Stories